El tramposo contra el conejo
by Manu259
Summary: SUMMARY DENTRO DEL PRIMER CAPITULO. Este fic participa en el reto 'Poker' del foro 'Resurgiendo entre las cenizas'. Un intento a puro humor, rating T por costumbre y precaución, espero les guste.
1. Chapter 1

**El tramposo contra el conejo**

 **Buenas al que lea.**

 **Como todos sabemos Allen tiene una increíble 'suerte' en el juego de cartas póker, este fic consiste en que alguien, seguramente adivinaron quien por el título, se cansa de ver como tiene tanta 'suerte' y decide que va a ganarle.**

 **Una cosa más, este fic participa en el reto 'Poker' del foro 'Resurgiendo entre las cenizas', si a alguien le interesa todavía hay tiempo de participar, sin más que decir espero les guste.**

* * *

-Kuso- El pelirrojo llamado Lavi dijo mientras dejaba caer su cabeza sobre la mesa del comedor de la Orden.

-¿Ocurre algo Lavi?- En frente de él una chica de cabellos verdes le preguntó.

-No quiero aceptarlo Lenalee, no quiero-. Lavi respondió dejando salir un suspiro.

-¿De qué hablas?- Quién preguntó fue Allen un chico pelo blanco que ahora mismo estaba a sentado a su lado mientras devoraba una montaña de comida.

-El que tú lo preguntes lo hace aún más molesto- Lavi respondió con un tono enojado.

Allen inclino un poco la cabeza mientras seguía comiendo lo que quedaba de su almuerzo.

-¿Acaso paso algo?- Lenalee le preguntó a Lavi.

-Lenalee, Allen, él…- El pelirrojo hizo una pausa para luego medio gritar. -¡Me gano con trampas en un juego de póker!-

Esto causo que Lenalee casi se cayera de su silla debido a la sorpresa de la respuesta.

-¿Acaso puedes probar que estaba haciendo trampa?- Allen preguntó ya terminando el ultimo pedazo de comida de su plato.

-Tú mismo me dijiste que hacías trampa en el póker- Lavi le dijo de vuelta.

-Tan solo lo hice para recuperar las cosas de Krory yo jamás lo haría con uno de mis amigos- Aunque dijo esto en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa demoniaca mientras miraba a Lavi.

-Lavi, si sabes que no lo puedes ganar deberías dejar de intentarlo-. Lenalee le dijo tratando de animarlo.

-Pero no quiero aceptarlo, además aunque sé que hace trampa no logro descubrir cómo-. Lavi dijo mientras se volvía a sentar derecho en su silla.

-La última vez prepare varios golems para que grabaran la partida y así poder ir y decirle a Allen, 'tu no me ganaste estabas haciendo trampa' con pruebas- Luego de decir esto dejo caer sus hombros en señal de derrota.

-Pero luego de pasar varias noches revisando las grabaciones aún no lo sé, lo observe desde todos los ángulos posibles usando mis habilidades de Bookman y aun así no puedo descubrir como lo hace-. Lavi dijo en tono depresivo mientras recordaba como revisaba los videos, antes de agarrarse la cabeza e inclinarse hacia atrás en señal de desesperación.

-¡No pienso aceptar que la habilidad de Allen en el póker supere mis habilidades como Bookman, no voy a aceptarlo!-

-Si quieres una revancha solo avísame-. Allen dijo haciendo una risa demoniaca mientras llevaba sus platos de vuelta a la cocina.

-Es fácil olvidar que tiene ese lado-. Lenalee mencionó mientras lo veía con una gota en la nuca.

Lavi volvió a sentarse y a apoyar su cabeza en la mesa mientras intentaba pensar una manera de ganarle a Allen.

-Lavi, tal vez sería mejor que te detuvieras, si sigues jugando con Allen-kun podrías terminar endeudado- Lenalee trato de disuadirlo pero no parecía que lo estuviera escuchando.

- _Tiene que haber una manera algo que lo fuerce a perder o por lo menos a jugar sin trampas_ -. Lavi pensó en varias maneras pero sin tener éxito.

-Tal vez si evito que toque el mazo de cartas- Lavi pensó en voz alta que si no le permitía a Allen siquiera tocar las cartas podría ganarle.

-Bien, aquí voy Allen- Lavi se levantó de la mesa con su nuevo plan.

- _Realmente va a terminar endeudado a este ritmo_ -. Lenalee pensó mientras observaba como Lavi iba corriendo a desafiar a Allen.

* * *

En un pasillo de la Orden.

-Allen, ¿dónde estás?- Lavi estaba buscado a Allen quien parecía haber desaparecido luego de terminar de comer.

-¡Aparece Moyashi-chan!-. Lavi gritó y al mismo tiempo una puerta se abrió y lo golpeo en la cara tirándolo al piso.

-Eres demasiado ruidoso baka usagi-. La puerta pertenecía a la habitación de Kanda Yu, quien parecía estar molesto por los gritos.

-Perdón, Yu-chan- Ni bien termino de decir eso una katana apareció en su garganta.

-No me llames así-. Kanda dijo mientras le daba una mirada que le helo la sangre.

-P-por cierto, ¿has visto a Allen?- Lavi intento cambiar de tema para conservar su cuello.

-No- Kanda dijo simplemente aun con la misma mirada.

- _Maldición, ¿qué hago ahora?_ \- Lavi estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico mientras trataba de pensar como escapar.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos?- A sus espaldas escuchó la voz de Allen quien observaba como Lavi estaba por ser asesinado.

-Allen te estaba buscando, vamos a jugar póker- Lavi dijo al mismo tiempo que agarro a Allen del cuello de su camisa y lo arrastro corriendo lejos de ahí dejando atrás a Kanda quien guardo su katana hizo un 'tsk' y volvió a su habitación.

- _Te debo una Allen_ -. Lavi agradecía internamente hasta que decidió que era suficiente espacio entre ellos y Kanda.

-Lavi, no tenías por qué arrastrarme- Allen dijo tratando de recuperarse.

-Gomen, gomen- Lavi se disculpó mientras recuperaba el aliento. –Pero más importante juguemos una partida de póker-

Ni bien dijo esto de Allen empezó a salir su aura 'oscura'.

-Bien por mí- Dijo mientras se levantaba sin usar sus manos como si estuviera poseído. -¿Dónde quieres jugar?- Esto lo dijo volteándose a Lavi quien dio un paso atrás por instinto.

-S-sígueme- Se las ingenió para decir el pelirrojo mientras guiaba a Allen.

En el camino el albino saco su mazo de cartas y empezó a barajarlo para prepararse.

-No te preocupes ya hay uno preparado-. Lavi le dijo poco antes de que llegaran a la puerta de la sección científica.

-¿Aquí vamos a jugar?-

-Hai, hasta tendremos a alguien para repartir las cartas-. Lavi dijo esperando que Allen hiciera algún gesto de molestia por si eso le dificultaría sus trampas pero el albino ni pestañeo.

Lavi abrió la puerta y ambos entraron.

-Ohayo- Los científicos dijeron sin sacar los ojos del papeleo que Komui no quería hacer.

-Ohayo-. Ambos saludaron de vuelta.

-Ohayo Allen-. Johnny lo saludo, al parecer él era el único que no estaba con los ojos en un papel.

-Él será quien reparta- Lavi dijo sentándose en una mesa donde ya había un mazo preparado, Allen se sentó frente a él.

-¿Están listos?- Johnny preguntó a los dos quienes asintieron. –Entonces empezare a repartir-.

Johnny se sentó en otra silla y empezó a mezclar las cartas.

- _Me alegro de haber hecho estas preparaciones_ \- Lavi pensó mientras recordaba la razón por la que la partida sería aquí, además de conseguir a un tercero, en este caso Johnny, para que repartiera la sección científica tiene varios golems prototipo de nueva generación funcionales, si logra grabar la partida con ellos aun si pierde podría descubrir algo que no logró con los golems normales.

- _Prepárate Allen, esta vez definitivamente te derrotare_ -.

-Pueden empezar-. Johnny dijo habiendo repartido las cartas a ambos.

Lavi sonrió confiado mientras que Allen hizo una sonrisa inocente, que el conejo ya sabía era la expresión del 'Allen oscuro'.

* * *

 **Y hasta acá el primer capítulo.**

 **Como mencione antes, este fic participa en el reto 'Poker' del foro 'Resurgiendo entre las cenizas' y todavía queda tiempo para participar.**

 **Si quieren dense una vuelta por ahí, incluso tenemos una parte dedicada a que se presenten nuevos miembros y otra para cuando estamos aburridos o solo queremos hablar de Lo que sea.**

 **Espero poder subir el segundo pronto y probablemente lo haga de varios capítulos, pero ya veré cuantos que tengo ideas de sobra para esto, ¡no se imaginan las ganas que tenia de empezar con este reto!**

 **Bueno mejor paro ya que se deben haber aburrido de leer esto, si leyeron hasta acá felicidades se ganaron un agradecimiento, arigato.**

 **Jaja.**

 **En fin, nos leemos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Y acá les traigo el segundo cap, sin más preámbulo espero les guste.**

 **D-Gray Man no me pertenece (y ese hecho no me deja dormir en las noches)**

* * *

Lavi está en su habitación observando la grabación de su juego con Allen sin siquiera parpadear.

-Vamos, vamos- Él repetía mientras se aseguraba de que no estaba obviando ningún detalle.

-Tuviste que dejar una pista muéstramelo- Mientras decía esto se acercó más a la pantalla.

-Vamos, vamos- Lo siguió repitiendo cuando en la grabación se escuchó.

-Escalera real- De Allen y el Lavi de la grabación se tiraba sobre la mesa donde jugaban, unos segundos después la pantalla se pone negra indicando el final de la grabación.

-…-

Lavi aun sin moverse como si esperara que la grabación continuara cuando alguien corrió las cortinas y entro la luz del sol haciendo que cerrara los ojos.

-Suficiente de eso Lavi- Bookman le dijo. –Ya es de mañana tienes que salir de aquí-.

-Pero panda, aun no lo descubr- Bookman no le dejo terminar al darle una patada que lo saco volando de la habitación y lo hizo aterrizar con la cara en el piso.

-Te dije que salieras-.

-Kuso-. Lavi maldijo en voz baja.

-¿Estas bien Lavi?- En ese momento esa era la última persona a la que quería escuchar, al levantar la mirada vio a Allen.

-Sí, no es nada- Lavi se levantó con calma. –Allen, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Hai-.

Lavi se arregló un poco la ropa y tomo aire antes de

-¿CÓMO CARAJ** LO HACES? NO PUEDO CREER QUE NO SOY CAPAZ DE ENCONTRAR LA MANERA EN QUE HACES TRAMPA, ¿CUÁL ES EL TRUCO?-. Todo esto mientras sacudía a Allen del cuello de su camisa.

-C-cálmate Lavi-

-NO ME DIGAS QUE ME CALME MOYASHI, EXPLICAMELO-.

-¡¿Están bien?!- La voz que pregunto esto vino de la esquina y pertenecía a Lenalee.

-O-ohayo Lenalee- Allen la saludo lo mejor que pudo con Lavi aun sosteniéndolo.

-Lavi, ¿qué estás haciendo?-

-No logre descubrirlo, simplemente no lo entiendo-. Lavi dijo aun mirando a Allen como si fuera a descubrir como lo hace de esa manera.

-Tienes el ojo muy rojo, ¿no dormiste anoche?- Lenalee le dijo tratando de que se calmara un poco pero.

-CLARO QUE NO DORMÍ, REPETÍ EL VIDEO DURANTE TODA LA NOCHE Y AÚN ASÍ NO LO ENTIENDO-.

-Lavi por favor suéltame-. Allen le pidió empezando a quedarse sin aire.

-Vamos Lavi, cálmate- Lenalee dijo mientras ayudaba a Allen a soltarse.

-Gracias Lenalee-. El peliblanco le agradeció mientras tomaba algunas bocanadas de aire.

-Definitivamente lo descubriré-. Lavi dijo antes de irse a dando pasos fuertes.

-Jajaja- Lenalee hizo una risa nerviosa mientras lo observaba irse.

-Allen-kun, ¿no podrías dejar que te gane al menos una vez para que se calme?-

Al oír esto Allen hizo su sonrisa 'oscura' y dijo.

-Lo siento pero eso no es posible-. Antes de reír.

- _Creo que dije algo que no debía_ \- Lenalee pensó.

* * *

En un baño de la Orden

- _Maldito Moyashi, definitivamente descubriré como lo haces_ -. Lavi estaba pensando mientras se cepillaba los dientes.

- _Tiene que haber un truco en alguna parte pero no puede ser el mazo que usa, ¿entonces qué?_ -. Lavi empezó a nombrar las posibilidades en su cabeza pero aun si acusara a Allen de usar alguna y aún si fuera la correcta él lo negaría hasta el punto que incluso él mismo Lavi se creería que no estaba haciendo trampa.

- _Tal vez deba buscar ayuda pero, ¿de quién?_ \- Kanda era obvio que no, aún si lo sobornara de alguna manera terminaría con una cabeza menos de altura luego, Lenalee no querría participar, Krory es demasiado inocente y Miranda probablemente no podría ayudar, luego de nombrar a cada miembro de la Orden en su cabeza finalmente se dio cuenta.

-ESHO ESH- Lavi gritó aún con su cepillo en la boca, se enjuago rápidamente y salió corriendo hacia algún lugar.

* * *

En la oficina de Komui.

Komui estaba sentado en su escritorio trabajando en papeleo.

La razón de esto era que su nueva asistente Briggite Fay*, estaba a su lado y no le permitía ni levantarse.

De pronto se escuchó algo viniendo en dirección a la puerta de la oficina haciendo que ambos miraran en esa dirección, uno segundos después la puerta se abrió de un golpe mostrando a Lavi.

-KOMUI-SAN- Ignorando lo extraño de la escena Lavi corrió hacia el escritorio apoyando sus manos en este e inclinándose tanto como pudiera hacia Komui.

-ES TERRIBLE PARECE QUE LENALEE SE ENAMORO DE ALLEN- Luego de gritar esto todo se quedó en silencio durante lo que pareció una eternidad, todos los que escucharon esto desde fuera se alejaron tanto como pudieron hasta que.

-PULPOOOOOOOO, ¿CÓMO TE ATERVES?- Komui estaba listo para salir a en cacería de Allen pero Lavi lo detuvo poniéndose en la puerta y diciendo.

-Déjame que te cuente todo primero, esta vez necesitaras los detalles-. Lavi le dijo actuando calmado a diferencia de antes.

Por alguna extraña alineación de planetas Komui se detuvo y escuchó lo que Lavi tenía que decir.

-No sé si lo sabes pero Allen es increíblemente bueno en el póker y a Lenalee le parece gustar el que parece invencible en ese juego-. Por supuesto todo lo que Lavi estaba diciendo desde que entró era una mentira pero por ser Komui, si involucraba a Lenalee, había una gran posibilidad de que lo creyera.

-Pero lo que no sabe es que la razón de eso es porque hace trampas para ganar siempre, sin embargo es demasiado bueno ocultándolo, he tratado de descubrir como lo hace pero no he tenido éxito- Lavi dijo con enojo no fingido, aunque la razón era completamente distinta.

-Por eso decidí decírtelo, pero si tan solo intentas matar a Allen, Lenalee lo salvará como lo ha hecho antes- Lavi ahora intentaba darle un argumento para que no saliera y tratara de matarlo.

-Sin embargo, si me ayudas a descubrir como hace trampa, eso hará que Lenalee se dé cuenta de la verdad-.

Lavi terminó de hablar pero antes que Komui, Briggite habló.

-Lo siento pero el supervisor Komui tiene mucho trabaj-

-Si lo dejas salir por esta vez él hará todo el trabajo de los próximos seis meses sin siquiera intentar escabullirse- Lavi interrumpió.

-Eh eso es-. Komui iba a decir algo pero.

-Que sea un año-. Briggite lo interrumpió.

-Hecho-. Lavi dijo.

-¡Lavi!- Komui se iba a quejar pero.

-¿Me estás diciendo que por salvar a Lenalee no estás dispuesto un año de trabajo?- Lavi preguntó de forma dramática.

-POR LENALEE HARÍA LO QUE SEA- Komui gritó antes que él y Lavi se dieran la mano.

-¡Vamos, hay que derrotar a ese pulpo!- Lavi dijo y ambos gritaron al mismo tiempo que levantaban su puño libre al aire.

- _Bien, complete el primer paso_ \- Lavi pensó mientras reía por dentro.

* * *

 **Y acá hay otro.**

 ***Antes de que se vayan, puse el nombre de la asistente de Komui como Briggite porque así estaba en la wiki, no sé si alguno la conoce de otra manera pero es la que aparece después que todos se mudaran a la nueva Orden por el ataque del nivel 4.**

 **También, si alguno leyó otra de mis historias sabrán que soy un fan del Allena (AllenxLenalee) pero si acaso llega a ocurrir (que en mis fics paso y varias veces) en el manga real, creo imposible que la razón sea la habilidad de Allen en el póker.**

 **Quería decir eso nomas.**

 **Les recuerdo que este es un reto del foro 'Resurgiendo entre las cenizas' y si alguno quiere participar todavía le queda algo de tiempo, es hasta el 11 de octubre pero solo necesitan tener un capitulo subido para esa fecha.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, nos leemos.**


End file.
